Demons Lullaby
by Ashley Sensie
Summary: -AU theme- Raivis Galante is engaged to a demon clan's heir to the thrown. Being thrusted into the world of darkness and dank, will Raivis find a way out, or will he just have to make due?    -story will get very graphic. Caution advised
1. On the road

This was wrong…it was immoral and wrong. How had he come to this of all things; the bride…the bride to a demon? He was a boy after all, and so was the other. But…was it because the two girls were older than him and where already engaged to other's and living with them? When he was told he would have to be the "wife" of this man…he cried. He cried, kicked, screamed, and fought it with all he could. It had done nothing, and his father locked him back up into his room for the whole time of it.

So he was now sitting in the carriage to the transition point. He had said good bye to his mother and father that morning and was now alone with the person who would guide him through the whole process. "Please try to relax Raivis." Toris assured him. "Trust me…it isn't that bad living here." He said as he placed a hand on top of the boys. "I…I don't want to marry a demon though…" he said, fear on his whole face. Toris felt bad for the boy.

Raivis was only 15 and Ivan was…well he was a good hundred years older than him…though he looked about 18 or so. He smiled weakly. "Look on the bright side…there's a large 3 story library." He said and this perked him up. "Really?" he asked. When he nodded the boy changed completely. "M-Maybe…maybe he's into reading like I am." He said, hopeful. "That's the spirit Raivis." He said as he stroked the boy's cheek.

When the carriage stopped Toris got out of the cart. "Stay here." He said as he closed it. Raivis looked down as he opened up the small picture frame he had been given. Both the human and the demon had been given a picture of each other to know what to expect. Ivan was very handsome…light purple eyes, silver hair, curled horns…a slightly large nose. Things would be good…he hoped. He looked frightening. He looked up when Toris came back, with a nervous smile. "So…apparently we are picking up the Braginski family…" he said and Raivis dropped the small picture. "W-What!' he yelled, trying to quickly gather himself, his body shaking. "Don't worry Raivis…h-he…he will behave…" he said as he gently kissed the child's cheek. Raivis whimpered and looked up at him, clinging to him. "Don't go…" he whimpered and Toris gave him a regretful look. "I have to Raivis…they…they want you to bond with Ivan. "He told him as he closed the door again.

Raivis heard voices outside the carriage and shut his eyes tightly. This was it…the moment he had dreaded. This was when he met Ivan…the demon he was to marry…his heart was going so fast! "So you are little Raivis…da?" he asked with a smirk and the boy immediately looked up. "…L-Lord…Ivan…?" he stuttered, making the silver haired man smirk. "Da." He said as he sat across from him. Ivan couldn't suppress the smirk. The child was shaking with fear. His eye's held in unshed tears, and the fear was so evident in those light purple eyes like his own. Yes…this child was going to make a FINE wife…though…humans don't last forever…but he had a plan to fix this little detail.

Ivan smiled at him. "Your picture doesn't do you justice…you're more feminine in person." He said and watched as those cheeks turn deep red in response. "Y-You shouldn't say those things…"

"Why? Am I not allowed to flatter my fiancé? Beside's it is true, da? Even your father said you looked like a girl more than a boy." He stated, smirking when the boy became redder. Ivan decided to test his limits a little bit more. "Raivis, you should wear dresses."

"What!" he yelled in response, his face red. Ivan nodded with a smile. "Da! I would love to see what your legs look like." He said as he reached over and placed his hand on the boy's knee before sliding it onto his thigh. "And beside's…I would love to see what they will look like when I spread them under me…" he said before he was smacked across the face. Raivis curled up against the seat. "D-Don't touch me like that!" he yelled.

He knew he was in trouble when Ivan let out a loud growl. "How dare you!" he yelled as he grabbed the boy by his wrist and pinned him to the wall of the cart. "You you behave like a good little wife and obey me. Even if that means spreading your legs and giving me pleasure. Understand?" he snarled, claws tearing into the child's wrists. Raivis nodded as tears came to his eyes. "Y-Yes…" Ivan smirked. "Good boy." He said as he leaned back into the seat, Raivis doing the same.

That was how the rest of the trip went. In complete and utter silence. Raivis had nothing to say to the man…and Ivan was completely bored. They both wished the ride would be over soon.

It was around sunset when the carriage's arrived at their final destination. The castle was huge and had beautiful landscape. Raivis couldn't stop staring as he looked out the window. "Like it?" Ivan asked and Raivis nodded. Why…why did his voice sound so close to his ear? Raivis looked over his shoulder and was met with his nose touching Ivan's, and this made the child freak. "W-Why are you so close?" he yelled. Ivan snickered. "Can I not hold my fiancé?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around the child's waist. Raivis pushed against him. "L-Let me go…" he whimpered as Ivan kissed the corner of his mouth.

"What if I don't want to?" he whispered into the boy's ear. Raivis shivered. The handle turned and the door to the carriage opened, reveling Toris. Raivis had never been happier to see him in all his time knowing him. "Um…W-We have arrived." He said and Ivan gave an annoyed look. "Brilliant observation…" he said as he let go of the boy. As soon as he did the child ran over to Toris and clung to him, shaking.

"I-Ivan what did you do!" Toris exclaimed. Ivan smirked. "Nothing…yet." He said as he climbed out of the carriage and walked inside his home. Toris sighed and looked down at the child he cradled in his arms. "The least he could do is show you to your new room." He brunette said with a sigh. "D-Do I have to share with him?" Raivis asked.

"Yes…you do sadly." He said. Raivis whimpered loudly in response. Toris smiled and took the boys hand in his. "Relax…he won't touch you until you're married." He said as he walked the boy inside.


	2. New home

The whole afternoon was filled with Toris showing Raivis every little square inch of the castle he would soon call his home. What names the halls where, where he was and wasn't allowed to go, which way went to where. This was going to be difficult to remember. "C-Can we see the library?" He asked Toris. The other smiled. "Of course we can! You can also meet Eduard. He takes care of the library and helps with all the documentation." He said as he led the child.

Ivan sat in front of the lit fireplace in his study. Why? Why did that little brat ignite such a lustful FIRE inside him? No one else was able to do it but…him. That innocent face, those deep eyes…those soft looking lips. Damn how close he had been to them this afternoon he could kiss him. He growled in annoyance as he swirled the vodka around in his bottle before gulping it down. He heard a knock at his door. "Yes?" he called and someone opened the door. "Brother?" Ivan smile and sat up. "Yeketerina!" he yelled as he strode to the girl. He swiftly picked her up and spun her around before hugging her older sister. "What a surprise!" he yelled. The girl giggled. "Brother I'm staying home while the wedding is prepared for!" she said and this pleased Ivan gratefully. His older sister was someone who he could trust not to annoy him or get on his nerves. The girl smiled at him, but frowned at the vodka bottle. "You've been drinking again…"

"I need one after meeting that child."

"Is she mean? Is she cruel, or hideous?" she asked, Ivan rolled his eyes. "For starters, that SHE is a HE." He said as he walked back to his chair as his sister closed the door and followed him. "A boy?" she asked before blushing. "H-he must be extremely feminine." She said, making Ivan nod. "Da…very…he even has a few small CURVES…he's so…tiny…I was so close to breaking his wrists when I held him today!" he said. Yeketerina worried for that child. If Ivan was able to break bones…this was a horrible idea. But then again, she had no say so in the matter. This was their parent's decision…not hers.

She smiled weakly. "Try to get along with him…please? Maybe find some common ground?" she asked as she crouched down next to him and gently held his arm. Ivan smiled. "I…I will try, Seistra…for you." He said and the girl smiled, before she kissed his forehead. "Spasiba!"

Raivis smiled as Eduard showed him the library. His face was lit up like small child at Christmas time. Toris and Eduard found this both amusing, cute and…surprisingly it concerned them both. Raivis was an innocent boy…he was easily frightened and that concerned the two older boys. "There are so many…" Raivis said as he pulled one from the shelf. "I-I don't know where to start!" He said as he looked around the beautiful room. Large stain glass windows here and there, a huge chandelier hanging from the ceiling, and a few large fire places. Raivis smiled again before replacing the book. Toris smiled. "We best let Eduard get back to work Raivis…and I still need to show you your room." He said, and Raivis' face fell considerably.

"Oh…" he said as Toris took his hand. Raivis smiled back at Eduard. "I-It was a pleasure meeting you Eduard!" he called as Toris lead him away. Eduard smiled at the boy. He was cute…too cute. That's when something shimmering around Raivis' neck caught his attention. "Ravis…what is that around your neck?" he asked and the two stopped. Raivis pulled out a small gold cross "My mother's necklace." He said. Toris quickly hid it in his hands. "Raivis…you can't keep this here…" he said and Raivis looked shocked. "Why?" he asked. "Because…if Ivan see's you with it there will be hell to pay." He said as a small sizzling sound erupted from around the room. "Ouch!" Toris yelped, pulling his hands back.

"Toris! A-Are you okay?" Raivis asked. Toris smiled. "I'll be fine…it's a small burn mark…nothing more." He said before giving him a serious look. "You must get rid of it Raivis…for your safety and ours…" he said and gave a saddened look before nodding. Eduard decided to step in. "Here…I'm half so I can hold these sort of things…I'll take care of it, alright?" Raivis smiled at him. "Would you?" he asked and Eduard nodded before he was hugged. "Thank you Eduard!" he said before he took it off and handed it to him. Eduard stuck it into his pocket quickly.

Toris then took Raivis away from the Library and down the hallway. "I'm sure Ivan will show you to dinner when it's time. Oh and…" Toris let out a small cough "They…want you to dress as a girl." He said and Raivis froze. "W-Why?"

"Ivan made a suggestion to his older sister…" he said as he arrived at a door and knocked. "Ivan? Are you in here?"

"Da…" a loud groan came from the door, showing his irritation. "I-I brought Raivis here to you…maybe you should show him to the room." Toris said as Ivan opened the door and smiled at the boy. "Da! That is a wonderful idea!" he said before grabbing Raivis' arm, hen giving Toris a look. "You may go now…I believe my younger sister is here…keep her preoccupied…please?" For a moment Raivis thought he saw fear cloak Ivan, but only for a moment. Soon, Toris was gone and he was left alone with Ivan, locked in his study…or so he thought. Inside was a very cute girl, with the same horns as Ivan and…incredibly large breasts. She saw Raivis and went over to him.

"Ah you must be Raivis!" she said as she hugged the boy, face planting him RIGHT into her chest, making him blush. She pulled away and smiled. "Oh brother he's precious." She said as she ruffled his hair. She smiled at Raivis again. "I'm Yeketerina. I'm Ivan's older sister." She said smiling before taking the boys hands. "Oh Raivis I'm going to make you look wonderful for dinner tonight." She said happily. Raivis blushed softly, and this made Ivan smirk. "Seistra I must show Raivis to our room now…do you mind?" he asked and the girl nodded. "I need to go unpack anyway." She said before turning to Raivis. "It was a pleasure meeting you Raivis!" she said before Ivan unlocked the door and the girl left before Ivan took his arm and practically dragged him down the hall.

"Y-You're hurting me…" he whimpered softly and Ivan stopped and looked at him. "And?" he asked before he kept walking. Raivis looked down feeling a little neglected. How was he supposed to get along with Ivan if he wouldn't even be gentle with him? Soon they stopped at a large dark red door and Ivan opened it. Raivis looked around the room and noticed how his things had been placed in the room already. Ivan let go of him with a smile. "This is my room…" he then lowered to his ear. "Or should I say our room?" he said flicking his tongue over the boys ear. Raivis let out a small whimper. "Stop it…"

Ivan smirked and pulled away and for the first time, Raivis got a good look at the room. It was rather large and the bed was facing the large fireplace in the room. There was a large dresser, vanity, and a bookshelf. The bed was very large and had steps that lead up to it on a platform. It was a canopy bed and the curtains were drawn open at the moment. The bed sheets were a deep, dark, crimson red, and the pillows looked to be black satin. A large chandelier hung from the ceiling. Ivan pointed to a nearby door. "The bathroom is through that door if you want to see it…" he said and Raivis took that as a hint as he quickly went to see the room. It was sleek, and shiny. The bathtub, like the bed, was on a step pedestal. The tiles on the floor were so sleek and shiny that he could see his reflection in them. The mirror was rather large, and had jewels in the frame. The tub was surrounded by transparent white curtains.

Raivis stopped admiring and went back to the main room and sat on the bed. Ivan soon sat next to him and placed an arm on his shoulder. "I-Ivan?" he asked as he looked up at the other. Ivan grinned darkly. "Da?"

"W-Why are you holding me?" he asked, and Ivan rolled his eyes. "You really have no clue do you?" he said before pushing he boy onto the bed. "I-Ivan!" he stuttered loudly, blushing. "W-What are you doing!" he asked but yelped when the shirt he wore was ripped open, the buttons flying everywhere. Ivan smirked. "You have such adorable skin Raivis." He cooed before leaning down and kissing the boys left nipple. "Especially here." He said. Raivis squirmed. "S-Stop it!"

"Why?" Ivan asked with a smirk as he licked it. "W-We can't!"

"Raivis…you are going to be my wife soon…so you better get used to this…beside's…" he moved up to the boys face. "We need to practice kissing for the wedding, da?" he asked. Raivis went redder…how was he going to deal with all of this? He let out a small whimper as Ivan began sucking on the soft, pink nub. He squirmed more, and Ivan let a growl of annoyance. "Will you stop it!" Ivan yelled as he got up and held the boy to the bed by his wrists. "You need to get used to this…"He whispered to Raivis.

He shook his head. "I-I don't want to marry you!" he yelled. Ivan blinked a bit before raising his eyebrow. "Why do I have to marry you! I don't know why, but I was happy back home! This isn't fair!" he yelled, sobbing loudly. Ivan let go of the boy then got off of him. Raivis curled on the bed and turned so his back was facing Ivan. "Such a cry baby…" Ivan thought before sighing and stroking the boy's hair. "Life isn't fair…later." he said and Raivis looked up at him. "I'll tell you later why you are marrying me…though you might not like it." He said as he headed to the door. "But…since you seem in the bad state of mine little Raivis…" he said and smirked at the boy. "I'm going to lock you in so you don't try to escape." He said as he slammed the door.

"What!" he yelled as he ran and beat on the door. "Let me out!"

"Nyet. You might try to run away if I do." He said as he walked down the hallway. Raivis slid down the door and let out a small sob. "T-This isn't fair…" He went over to the bed and curled on it, letting out a few more sobs before going into hysterics and falling asleep from crying.

"Where is he?" Ivan looked up from his book he had been flipping through. "Who?"

"Raivis?" Toris asked. Ivan shrugged a little. "He was bitching and complaining so I locked him in the bedroom."

"Ivan!" Toris yelled. "What?" he growled, and that growl made Toris shake. "Y-You need to bond with him Ivan…"

"I TRIED Toris." Ivan said as he slammed his book. "He doesn't even know why he's here…why he's marrying me."

"Why…Why is he marrying you?" He asked Ivan.

"His parents…" he said and smirked. "His parents made a deal with the devil…in a term of saying. Not to mention he is a prophecy child. He can give birth…" He looked over to the brunette. His face was filled with shock. "G-Give birth? H-How…how can he give birth?"

"Well…that is why he's a prophecy child. Children of prophecy are said to be able to bare children in case of an apocalyptic situation in which one race or gender disappeared."Ivan told him. "What about his family?"

"His parents wanted wealth…so long ago his mother and father sold their souls AND their unborn child to us. Meaning we could do as we please when the contract expired." He said. Toris shook at the thought. "S-So…he can have children?"

"Correct." Toris looked shell shocked. "He's…he's so frail…" he began as Ivan looked at him.

"So frail, and small…would he even be able to survive if he gave birth?" he asked and Ivan nodded. "I have a plan to make it so he becomes immortal." Toris frowned before nodding. "Leave me Toris…" he growled and Toris nodded before leaving the room.

Ivan felt annoyance rise in him. The child would be is, be it by will or force. But these next two months of waiting for the wedding were going to be torture.


End file.
